


5+1 Handholding

by Born In Captivity- Ineligible to Release (Jashasedai)



Series: Alternate Universe - Tame Racing Drivers [47]
Category: Motorcycling RPF, motogp - Fandom
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tame Racing Drivers, Doubles of Every Character, Forgiveness, Freedom, Friendship, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jashasedai/pseuds/Born%20In%20Captivity-%20Ineligible%20to%20Release
Summary: 5 Times Rasoio offered his hand without looking and it was taken.  Plus 1 time it wasn’t.





	1. Red X

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Tame Racing Drivers AU. Read the series summary.
> 
> The basics are these- All professional racing drivers and riders have double who do the actual racing. The doubles are kept in stables as livestock until it is time to race. They are telepathic and form a telepathic bond with the human who shares their name.
> 
> The specifics of this story is that Rasoio is the one riding the bike for Valentino Rossi. He and all the other Racing Riders live at the World Motorcycle Center. It is nicer than the stables where Racing Drivers are kept, but they are enslaved by the companies.

**Jorge Lorenzo's Rider- Red X**

**2016**

 

 

The sun was going down over the Rider’s stable for the last time.  The buildings and grounds Rasoio had made his home, because the walls outside were closed to him.  Tomorrow the sun would come up on empty buildings. Someday they would be back. They would come back as equals, and they would return to protect the riders who looked to them.  Human and Pilot.

Without looking he held out his hand.

A gloved hand slipped into his.  The leather rough on his bare skin.  He stood beside the much shorter Rider in stillness.

‘I am so proud.’

X squeezed his hand, ‘So proud of what you have done,’ He repeated.  Then his hand slipped out of Rasoio’s and he was gone. Walking back towards the stable as the light died over their last day as slaves.


	2. Kentucky

**Nicky Hayden's Rider- Kentucky**

**2005**

 

 

[You are STUBBORN!]

[You are LAZY!]

The two stallions caught their breath after their angry revs and stood offset from one another, watching for the first sign of movement.

Kentucky moved first, throwing himself into Rasoio’s space, pressing chest to chest with the bigger stallion, rumbling like a 750 dirt bike.

Rasoio shoved him backwards, and Kentucky actually began to fall.  Without thinking, Rasoio reached his hand out.

Kentucky caught it.

Rasoio pulled him in and hugged him.  [You are not lazy,] He comforted.

[You are stubborn, but in the good way.]

They laughed.


	3. Max Biaggi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Rasoio has been trained as a medic, to help the other Racing Riders.)

**Max Biaggi (He rides for himself)**

**2012**

 

 

Rasoio was sitting, looking at the pictures in the glossy book Valentino had found for the waiting room.  He had long since memorized each picture of human women in dresses and furniture and jewelry and the drawing of a plant on a table near a stack of books, and the grey haired man in the blue button down shirt.

The door banged open.

A man entered the room and rushed to X’s bedside.  The unconscious Rider didn’t move.

Rasoio stood to excuse himself from Max Biaggi’s presence.  Max turned to him as he moved, though. The man’s face was stricken.

[You are good doctor.  Make him good? Make him new from factory?] Max’s eyebrows were screwed down tight, but they raised when he implored Rasoio for comfort.

[Yes, I fixed him.  He will heal. He will be strong again.]  He folded the magazine and passed it from hand to hand.  He couldn’t understand why Max cared. He only started working at the stable because X begged him, and he only started working with Riders to learn to beat Rasoio.

He had seen him outgrow that selfish reasoning, though.  He saw how deeply Max cared for the Riders, even if he did always think Rasoio and Valentino were running the stable wrong.

Now the Rider Max shared the most in common with was unconscious in the medical center, and he was afraid

‘You better appreciate this,’ Rasoio sent to X’s sleeping mind.

He reached out and groped for Max’s hand.

Max grasped it as desperately as if he were falling.

They stood side by side at X’s hospital bed, looking down at the Rider they each loved like a son.


	4. 93

**Marc Marquez's Rider- 93**

**2013**

 

 

93’s championship was his.  The complex balancing act of two Riders and two matches had paid off.  He was going back to the garage with a championship to share with his bond set.

Rasoio didn't feel sad that he had not won the championship.  He had struggled, and one more would be satisfying, but he had already, in his heart, given most of them over to his foals.  He was the old stallion. He was the most powerful on the grid, and would be for years to come, maybe forever.

X and 93 and Duende would protect his family with their championships, now.

As they rode the cool down lap, he didn't have to have his connections open, he didn’t have to see.  He held his hand out and another slotted into place, as naturally as breathing.

93 rode beside him for a few lengths then sped on out ahead.


	5. Colin Edwards

**Colin Edwards (He rides for himself)**

**2004**

 

 

[Will you be my teammate?] Rasoio shifted from foot to foot when he asked.  A champion should be firm, Colin was, but Rasoio felt nervous. [We were good teammates in Suzuka,] He started explaining, [And I thought you might like to come ride for Yamaha with me.]

He didn’t have to look for Colin’s hand because Colin grabbed it out of the air and shook it, up and down, with a thrilled smile on his face.


	6. Ratchet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rasoio was the second Racing Rider ever discovered. Before that, the companies believed there were only Racing Drivers. The first Rider was Ratchet, and it was his idea to start a nicer stable, and then to help the resistance fight for Racers to be free.

**Ricky Carmichael's Rider- Ratchet**

**2017**

 

 

Plus one

  


The sun rise over the new stable for the first time.  Land Rasoio could walk over as he chose. The sun was the lightest yellow.  His sun.

He smiled up at it as it rose to light and warm his family.  They had done so much work to earn their own place. The buildings and tracks they could call their own.  Where no Rider would ever be hurt and no one would ever be neglected or denied.

He reached out and no one took his hand.  He looked over. Ratchet hadn’t seen, his eyes were fogged with tears.  The little strongest stallion reached past Rasoio’s outstretched hand to his shoulders and pulled his brother in for a hug.

‘We did it,’ Rachet whispered.  ‘We made a place where we can build for them.  A real life. A real life for our Riders, Rasoio.  A place for them to come home to.’

The sun shone on the first Riders.  Embracing a new hope for their people.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment.
> 
> If you are having a hard time thinking what to say, please consider the following (feel free to leave your letter of choice.)
> 
> A) I like this  
> B) This is awesome  
> C) What will happen next?  
> D) I didn't think this was interesting.
> 
> Real People don't belong to me.
> 
> This story is fiction and is no reflection on anyone in it. The story does belong to me, as does the AU in which it is set.


End file.
